


something so magic about you

by heroesofolympus63



Series: honey, ask me, i should know [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Denial, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Cormoran Strike, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Pining, mentions Strike's mother, past Charlotte/Strike, the eyes are the windows of the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesofolympus63/pseuds/heroesofolympus63
Summary: He's never been one to believe in the 'as within, so without' mantra his mother had picked up back when New Age had started emerging. But.





	something so magic about you

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to discover 'From Eden' while marathoning the TV series with my father, and the rest, as they say, is history.

He doesn't know _(refuses to admit to himself)_ why he starts comparing her to Charlotte, but the satisfaction he derives from every single point in Robin's favour is rather mirthless, and, if he's being (unusually) honest with himself, rather pathetic.

Their eyes, according to him, hold the biggest difference between them. The icy blue of Charlotte's should have tipped him off sooner, he admonishes himself one hazy night while stumbling back home, even if he's never been one to believe in the whole 'as within, so without' thing - one of the many mantras his mother had picked up back when New Age had just started emerging - but life's proven him wrong for a lot of other things, so he probably should have taken more notes from the hippies after all.

Because Robin's eyes remind him of the warm summer days of childhood, both of the sea that promised endless adventure (he'd dreamed of being a pirate once) and the clear sky on the (rare) lazy afternoons he'd spent watching it, mulling over the latest Sherlock Holmes mystery he'd been reading. 

As he lies on his bed, drifting off, lulled by the calm, warm feeling the associations inspired, he briefly reasons that Matthew's dark brown eyes, full of self-importance, ambition, and "responsibility" (ring), were the dark clouds (weeks on the road, unfamiliar houses, seedy men, _adulthood_ ) that would inevitably pass through.

He is too desensitised, at this point, to let that last bit disturb him, and so his last thoughts before sleep have to do with wondering what Robin sees in his eyes - if, indeed, anything at all.


End file.
